Tapu Fini (anime)
This Tapu Fini is a / -type Pokémon that debuted in A Dream Encounter!. Personality Tapu Fini is helpful when it heard about Mallow's mother and used the mist the reunite them. However, Tapu Fini doesn't like reckless and destructive battles caused by immature and irresponsible people who don't respect Poni Island's Ruins of Hope. But in spite of that, Tapu Fini is shown to be a forgiving Pokémon when it gave Kiawe a Flyinium Z and blessed Ash's victory in the Grand Trial. Biography Tapu Fini first appeared along side Tapu Bulu when it sensed the birth of a young Cosmog named Nebby.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Tapu Fini reappeared at the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island with Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Lele.SM051: Family Determination! It revealed to Ash and the gang that they were the ones who brought Nebby to Melemele Island where Ash can find it and take care of it. After Ash told them about Nebby's motionless evolved form, Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele perform a ritual around Nebby. With the ritual complete after a few minutes, the Altar of the Sunne activated itself and Nebby evolved into Solgaleo. The Tapu Guardians then gave Ash the Solganium Z, but the only problem is that it won't fit on his Z-Ring. Tapu Koko resolves the problem by taking the Z-Ring, and through a special dance, it and the other Tapu Guardians upgraded it into a Z-Power Ring. It then watched as Ash and Nebby performed the Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, and enter the Ultra Wormhole to rescue Lusamine from Ultra Deep Sea. After that, the Tapu Guardians went back to their respective islands.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! At some point during the Alola crisis, Tapu Fini helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Tapu Fini was shown flying above Ash, Gladion, Lillie, and Hapu during the aftermathh of Ash and Gladion's battle between Dusk Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc.SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! Sometime after, Tapu Fini got angry at Ash and Kiawe for recklessly damaging the Ruins of Hope's sacred grounds. To punish them for their inconsideration and recklessness, it trapped Ash, Pikachu, Rotom, Torracat, Turtonator, and Marowak in a water veil. Sofu, the former Island Kahuna of Poni Island and deceased grandfather of Hapu, was also angry at them for their reckless battling. Kiawe and Ash tried to explain, but neither Tapu Fini or Sofū didn't want to hear any excuses. In order to prove how sorry they are, Tapu Fini gave Kiawe a task. It gave Kiawe a water clock and told him that in order to save his friends and atone for their actions, he will need to go to Akala Island and retrieve the scales from Tapu Lele within a certain time. When Kiawe returns with the scales, Tapu Fini releases his friends and uses the scales to heal his Charizard, who was injured from Tapu Lele's battle. Tapu Fini forgives both Ash and Kiawe for their recklessness, but in return, it rewarded Kiawe with the Flyinium Z for his efforts. After watching Kiawe and Charizard perform the Z-Move, Supersonic Skystrike, it disappeared in the mist with Sofū and Kiawe's grandfather.SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! The next day, Tapu Fini overheard Mallow talking about her deceased mother to Lana. In order to help her, it created a mist all over the island. The mist allowed Mallow to reunite with her mother and Torracat to reunite with his deceased mentor, Stoutland. Hapu, worried that everyone will be trapped in the mist forever, traveled to the Ruins of Hope to beg Tapu Fini to release them. But Tapu Fini ignored Hapu's pleas and floated around in the air. Hapu decided to make Tapu Fini release her friends through force and battles it with her Golurk. However, the battle was called off when the spirit of Sofū appeared before her. He revealed to his granddaughter that Tapu Fini was amazed with her determination and chose her to become the next Island Kahuna. Afterwards, Tapu Fini unveils the mist, causing the spirits of the deceased people and Pokémon to disappear.SM108: Memories in the Mist! The following day, Tapu Fini performed a ritual for Hapu and received her blessing in become the island's next Kahuna. It later watched Ash and Pikachu battle against Hapu and her Mudsdale during the grand trial. After Ash won the battle and received a Steelium Z as a reward, Tapu Fini blessed both Ash and Pikachu for their victory.SM109: A Grand Debut! Tapu Fini appeared with its other Tapu Guardians to assist everyone in defending the Alola League from Guzzlord and its two shiny cronies.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! Shortly after defeating the wicked Ultra Beast, they went back to their respective islands.SM141: Exhibition Unmasked! Soon, it later returned with the other Tapu Guardians to assist Tapu Koko in restoring Ash and Professor Kukui's Z-Rings so they can use Z-Moves again.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Known moves Using Misty Terrain | Misty Terrain; fairy; SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Hydro Pump; water; SM140: Z-Move Showdown! }} Voice actresses *Lisa Ortiz (English) References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Tapu Guardians Category:Recurring Pokémon